


Still As Sweet

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet goes by the codename Invisigal for exactly two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizefics (bewize)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/gifts).



Violet goes by the codename Invisigal for exactly two weeks. It's cool to wear her new costume (thank you, Edna) and beat up bad guys like she's been trained (thank you, Mom). By day, she's a perky co-ed. By night, she protects the citizens of her city.

She stops an armed robbery against a cute football player she knows at school. He repays her, and his wounded masculinity, by mocking her and asking why can't he see through her clingy purple costume? Then he roughly tries to kiss her.

Violet socks him in the jaw, and Force Woman is born.


End file.
